Oh the World Keeps a Turnin
by AlluringAngel
Summary: sophie candala Blackknight i kiked ot of hr hose and mooves in wit her ant mable.


Titel: Oh the world keeps a turnin

Sumary: Sophie Candala Blackknight is a beatufl grl ho mves 2 frks wasington 2 get away frm her contoling mom. She gos to lve with hr auntie mable an mets edwad an teh cullens.

Disclamer: I dnt on Twlit but if I did that would be awsum.

**Editor's Note**: I'm Angela but you guys can call me Angie. I'm Sophie Beta and this is her first story so be nice to her. Don't make me tell you peole twice you got that? Okay good.

Chapter One: The move

Hi, my name is Sophie Candala Blackknight. I am seventeen years old and living with my mom at the moment in New York.

I was looking outside. It was really beautiful outside and the birds were singing twittering and the air was nice and warm as it blew in through my open window. I looked around my room admiringly.

I had a big king size bed on the right of my room with black satin sheets and red pillows and I had a big chest at the end of my bed that had all of my games, movies and CD's in it. I had like twenty games and fifty movies and my CD collection was really big and too big to count. My dad bought me all of the games and movies and CD's but then one day he went for a drive and got in a headon crash and was killed. Now I'm left with my mom who doesn't do anything for me and just sits around talking on the phone and telling me to do things that I didn't have to do when dad was here.

I also had a big dresser that matched the chest that had all of my shirts and pants in it and my closet had all of my dresses and shoes. I also had a vanity and a big TV entertainment center right infront of my bed and an Xbox. My mom bought me the Ps3 earlier after dad died and I hate it because PS3 sucks and Xbox is so much better. My dad knew me so much better and my mom acts like she doesn't know me at all.

I have a mirror beside my vanity and I stood infront of it and looked at myself. I was really really pretty. Like not just pretty but beautiful. I had really long black hair and thin black eyes with red pupils. My mom said it's a defect and wants to get them fixed because if I didn't I could go blind but, I think they look cool. I had big full lips and a cute nose but I wasn't all cutesy. I'm wearing black pants that are ripped apart on the thighs and held together with black straps and I'm wearing really big boots that I like to call my shit kickers. I also have a big straight jacket looking black jacket on with buckles and straps.

"Sophie!" my mom screamed from downstairs really loudly.

"What mom?" I screamed back.

"Come here!"

"Fine!" I stomped out of my room and down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was waiting for me with a spatula in her hand and a really bad look on her face like she was angry.

"What?" I asked and crossed my arms and looked at her all irritated.

"Pack your things, I'm taking you to your aunts house." My mom said just like that and nodded her head.

As she turned back to the stove where she was frying something that looked really nasty, I shouted at her. "You can't just send me away to my aunts house! Why am I going?"

"Because I can't stand your ass here anymore. All you do is lay around and do nothing. You're a good for nothing. You don't even get off your ass to wash the dishes."

"That's your job!" I screamed at her. I can't believe that just because dad died she would put all the household responsibilies on me. How selfish could she be? I was really upset about dad that I even resorted to cutting myself lately. I bet she didn't even notice that.

"My job is raising your ass!" She turned to me lividly.

"Then raise me mom!" I shouted back and threw my arms out. She laughed.

"I tried and I apparently failed. Now you're Mables problem. Go pack your shit. I ordered your plane ticket a week ago and you leave tonight."

"This isn't fair. Why don't you act like a mom and actually be there for me?" But she didn't answer anymore and I turned away and went to my room to pack my things. I got some boxes out of the ceiling and went into my room to pack up my stuff. When I was done I had to carry all the heavy boxes and stuff myself because my mom didn't want to help me and put them in the back of her truck. She then drove me to the airport and dropped me off.

I puffed at my hair as I watched her drive away and stared at the ticket. I had to go to Forks Washington where my aunt Mable lived. I sighed and drug my stuff to the plane cart thing and then got on the plane. I stared out the window and sighed. The flight was long and boring with an old lady next to me snoring real loud. By the time I got to Forks I was really irritated.

A red car was waiting for me outside the airport and Mable walked out and hurried over to me and hugged me real tight. I couldn't breath for a second.

"Ok aunt Mable, I can't breathe." I smacked at her back and she let me go and giggled.

"Oh I'm sorry hun. It's just been so long since I've seen you. How've you been doing sugar?" She brushed at my hair and I pushed away her hands. I hated seeing relatives because they were always touching you and prying into your life.

"I'm fine." I said and stomped off to the her car and got in the passangers seat. She looked at me and then went back to grab my bags and pack them in the back of her car for me. I was really irritated and I didn't feel like helping her because I was dragging them around all day. I felt a little bad that I didn't help as she got back in the car and smiled at me.

"Okay sugar you're really going to like your new home. I've got your room all set up for you."

I looked at her with a indcredulus look. She decorated my room? She could have at least waited until I got here and did it for myself. We drove into a small town and drove past a lot of small houses. I wasn't used to living in a place so small. She drove until we were beside the woods and she parked infront of a white and yellow house. It looked way too cheerful in this dreary setting of Forks. The sky was cloudy and everything looked grey.

She lead me inside and I cringed. The walls were painted pink and the curtains were all lacy and white. Her house looked like an old ladies and I stood out like a sore thumb. "Your room is upstairs hun. It's right across from mine." I nodded and walked upstairs. I found it on the right at the very end of the hall. The walls were painted a pale blue and the bed was small and white and the floor didn't have carpeting.

Mable walked in behind me and set down and set down my bags. I thanked her and grabbed my bags and threw them on my bed.

"If you need anything, just give a holler." She smiled and pat me on the back. "You start school tomorrow. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She turned and left and I was left to unpack all of my stuff. I didn't like my room, the town was really sad looking and Mable's house made me feel sick. But it wasn't home and I guess that was something.


End file.
